Talk:Canvas Glove
WHAT? Yes, I imagine that canvas gloves are gloves made from canvas. Is this Wiki to become a collection of every stupid little thing in every element of the Harry Potter world? What next: brick? "A brick is a building material, there are several seen in the following films..." PLEASE can we stop making such ridiculous pages! Azraphon 22:21, October 28, 2010 (UTC) If it is mentioned in Harry Potter, than it belongs in this wiki. From an in-universe perspective, how are canvas gloves any less significant than Dragon-hide gloves?Icecreamdif 00:27, October 29, 2010 (UTC) : Not everything in Harry Potter is on this wiki, in fact a great deal of things are on this Wiki that are not canonical at all, including pages for characters that are never mentioned but must logically exist (but where's the page on Harry Potter's maternal great grandmother?). A harsher canon policy clearly needs to be adopted. I'd say that this isn't the page on which to have this discussion, but since this page shouldn't exist I really don't mind. I understand that we want a large, comprehensive wiki, and that's great. But we're here to provide information. This page provides no information apart from a tautology. Further, doors, chairs and so on are mentioned, yet they don't have pages because no-one's thought, "I'll make a page on this because it's in Harry Potter." Sorry, I'll cool down, but this sort of thing really gets on my tits. Azraphon 09:10, October 29, 2010 (UTC) ::According to convention, an article's subject must be mentioned/referred to in a canon source or else said subject is not article-worthy. What articles are you referring to when you say that there are articles whose subject is not mentioned in canon? This item is mentioned in a Harry Potter video game and, thus, deserves its own article. I agree with you, it was (is?) lacking on information, so I felt free to add a bit more. Still, this is the only information we have, so we cannot possibly add more. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 11:46, October 29, 2010 (UTC) ::This wiki encapsulates everything in the Harry Potter world/franchise, which includes the games. As "canvas gloves" are an item in one those games, one with an explicitly mentioned name, not "unidentified gloves that one person was using that one time," why would they not belong here? It's not like the existence of this article is taking away from anything else -- but if someone playing the game googles "Harry Potter Canvas Gloves" or some such thing, they're going to get directed here. That's not a bad thing. There are a few speculative articles that need fixing like the Fenwick family, for example, but those are rare-- unless I've actually just a missed a whole load of fanon articles. And, most of the pages provide a good deal of information, so I also don't know what you're talking about there either. It would be helpful, if you're going to rant, to actually be specific, so we can fix things if they actually need fixing. --Emmy (★) 12:08, October 29, 2010 (UTC) ::I wasn't ranting. Merely pointing out that this wiki is full of either this sort of thing, which contain no information not immediately apparent from the only place it ever appears, or some nonsense like the Fenwick family or Molly Weasley's Parents whom I'm sure we all agree to have existed, but are not relevant to anything. Again, not the place to mention this, but is there even a policy introducing levels of canon? The books surely outrank the films, yet they seem to be given equal weight. As for 'deserves its own article'... How about a list of all the items for sale in the game, or something like that? These gloves are hardly noteworthy. Azraphon 12:19, October 29, 2010 (UTC) :::I'd advise you to give a quick read of the Canon policy. The gloves are featured in the games (third-level canon), and as no superior canon tiers contradict it, it is canon. If there's a reason to have an Harry Potter wiki is to include everything we know about the series. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 12:27, October 29, 2010 (UTC) :::And if there's a separate article for items "sold in the game," it would no longer be in-universe-- thus, all the game items are being treated basically the same as items mentioned in the books, like Dragon-hide gloves, Dragon-skin coat, etc. Also, articles like Molly Weasley's parents serve to put known genealogy in perspective for those who are interested (and there definitely are people who are interested)-- Molly's dad's article, for example, states that he was the brother of Ignatius Prewett, and not Ignatius himself, and why that's believed to be true. The fact that Harry Potter's maternal great-grandmother doesn't have an article isn't inconsistent-- it's not included because Lily's grandparents have no known ties to other known characters within canon. The un-named but known tertiary characters that are included aren't just there because they're logically known to exist-- for the most part, they serve a greater contextual purpose. --Emmy (★) 12:40, October 29, 2010 (UTC) :::We shall agree to differ, then. You continue supporting articles about A Brick Hermione Saw Once, and I'll roll my eyes at the pedantry but stop complaining, unless something is truly speculative. I appreciate the attention to detail, but I'm not sure how canonical I would agree the video games to be. Ah well, this is a matter of personal opinion, and I'm sure people would be just as annoyed if you ignored them completely. :) Azraphon 12:57, October 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::If that brick was laid by Sirius Black's third cousin twice removed and formed by Salazar Slytherin's nephew's favorite house-elf, but wasn't included in this wiki, people wouldn't stand for it! :P --Emmy (★) 13:07, October 29, 2010 (UTC)